battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanized Artillery
Plague Shell Stun | blocking = Partial | hp defense = | armor defense = | limit = 3 | game file name = veh_artillery_mech }} Overview The Mechanized Artillery is the promotional unit for Arena Challenge 2, introducing a new status effect ( Shell) and costing . It is quite powerful and resilient although its first 2 attacks are the most useful. It was re-released for one day on November 1st for as part of the Breaking Into the Vault! sale. The three LR-200 attacks are designed for slightly different purposes. The first attack is designed to demolish one resiliant enemy, such as a Mega Tank, or take down enemies scattered across the board. The second attack is designed to damage a small cluster of enemies, and does marginably lower shell damage than the first attack. The third attack is designed to hammer a large portion of the board, and does significantly more shell damage than the first two attacks. Going down the line, the attacks slice off chance of shell damage for increased splash damage, and therefore a wider area of units able to be effected by the DOT. Because the unstable shell attack does so much more damage than the other two attacks, its chance of shell damage is way lower than either of the other two attacks, at 25%. The fourth Box Laucher attack is the weak link. It fires four rockets randomly across the same attack shape as the explosive shell attack. The rockets all do a minimal amount of damage. Most often, three rockets hit the center square and one hits an adjacent square. This attack might see use during the long 7-turn reload time of the LR-200. Attacks LR-200 Auto-Cannon= | suppression = x0.5 +15 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground, Sea | game file name = art_mechShell_piercing }} | attack2 = | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground, Sea | game file name = art_mechShell_exp }} | attack3 = , , , | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-5 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 10 | effects = | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground, Sea | game file name = art_mechShell_unstable }} }} |-| Box Launcher= }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | reward9 = | uv = 17; 23; 30; 36; 42; 49; 55; 61; 66 | levelreq = 15; 20; 25; 35; 45; 55; 65; 70 | prerankreq = 15-24; 25-34; 35-44; 45-54; 55-64; 65-69; 70 }} Cost Mission Long Bombs | desc = Lead the way, young Zoey! Field work is so exciting! | reward = | goal1 = Test the new Mechanized Artillery | goal1image = | game file name = p00_MECHGUN_010_attack }} Trivia * Even though there are six rockets visible in the rocket pod, only four do damage. * Although it appears there are four cartridges in Mech. Artillery's back, they are never loaded into the cannon. * The tip of the cannon resembles Ramsey's minigun, and even rotates just like his when it fires. * It was the Day 10 promo for the 2nd Breaking Into the Vault! event. Gallery File:Mechanized Artillery Promo.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:Mechanized Artillery Large.png|Large artwork. File:Veh artillery mech front.png|Front. File:Veh artillery mech back.png|Back. File:Veh artillery mech icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:Immunity Shell Category:Mechanized Units